everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye E. Sylphia
Faye Elvina Sylphia 'is a 2019 re-introduced character, she is a supposed deceased character,however, became a part of the official roster of the author's oc canon. She is the next Queen Titania in the story of Midsummer Night's Dream ''by William Shakespeare. Upon attending Ever After High, this fluttering sunshine joined the Roybel sides. Character '''Appearance Faye has a fair skin tone, long blonde hair that is curled at the tips and purple eyes. Her outfits usually sticks with spring and autumn theme, hence the roses, dried leaves and butterfly ligaments on her design. She wears a pair of pumps that have floral straps and cage-like soles with flowers in them. Personality ((W.I.P)) Hobbies and Interests Green thumbs:' ''Faye is one of those perpetual flower child, she spends her free time whether in the fairy fields or the grand family greenhouse just to do what people with green thumbs do; gardening, grass and bush tending, etc. She also does flower arrangements, from the decorative pots to the main flower beds, making sure that everything in the greenhouse are getting all the attention they needed, at the fairy fields she will clear up any crop circles she finds, crop circles somehow bothers her because she thinks it’s such a waste of plant life to even do that. This hobby got her a part time job inside the local flower shop in the village of book end as one of the florist. 'Flute playing:' Growing up inside the fairy palace, Faye had grew a passion for playing wind-instruments; or in this case the flute. She would often take the flute out the muse-ic room and take it to her room just to play a simple melody during her down time. 'Aerial Race:' Just to show those wings aren’t just an accessory; Faye loves to part-take in a friendly competition of Aerial Race, a common sport she shares with her other fairy friends. '''The Magical Touch' //W.I.P// Fairytale How the story goes? A Midsummer Night's Dream by: William Shakespeare How does Faye came into it? After years of raising their son,the fairy couple also promised headmaster Grimm that they will find a successor for the fairy queen since they already got the king’s position all filled in. So the king then decided to gather the noble families to talk about their proposal, the Slyphia family happens to be one of them, as they are one of the five leading chairs of the forest preserves and noble lady Slyphia is one of Queen Titania’s closest friends. Titania then called off the gathering and decided the Sylphia’s daughter; Faye (who was ten years old at the time) “won via landslide”. When Oberon questioned this, The queen still has the upper hand,claiming that it is her role that needs to be occupied and not Oberon’s, thus bestowing the Sylphia couple’s daughter; Faye, as her successor. A week after the proposal, a heated argument broke out in the Sylphia house hold that led noble lord and lady Sylphia to break off their marriage and part ways. Queen Titania was distraught about the broken union and was worried what will become of Sylphia couple’s daughter; Faye, of course Titania being entitled to her legacy, she decided to take in Faye instead of sending her to the fairy orphanage. Thus,Faye is under the care and protection of the royal court in the king and queen’s commands. View on destiny? "'''I believe everyone has the right to fly higher, than what their pages told, So I chose both." Faye is thankful for her destiny, even though she is willing to uphold the queen's legacy, although there are three things that causes her to join the Roybel side. One, she has slight doubt that she is not really the next one to uphold the next queen Titania and that she only won because her parents are close friends with the queen, she felt like it was unfair for the right queen to be overthrown over a royal bias. Two, another reason is her fairy philosophy that she shares with her friends; that fairies are born to take their own destiny naturally, without being bound to ideal norms, in other words "We are born to fly higher!" , and the last one, she could not bring herself to fight over a kid with Orion, and would want to find another way to make their story funnier without the whole perplexing conflicts. Quotes ◉ "Happiness is like a butterfly, It comes to you when you are calm. Mother nature said Chill" -To Airy Hale ◉"I guess the butterfly effect is strong with these trio" -Faye Summarizing the Midsummer Trio. ◉" Am I really the right queen? or am I just stealing someone else's fairylight?" - One of her diary entries. ◉"Come on twinkle toes, let's flip that crown upside down,what do you say? " -Faye trying to cheer up Orion. Trivia *''Behind the covers:Her being deceased is a part of an AU titled heart-ceased, which is a one dramatic story. Which further amplifies the quote in the play "Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind" **Along with the other two characters, Faye underwent full character re-designing. **Her color palette used to be cool colors, but it was changed to warmer colors to contrast with Orion's cool color palette. *She is one of the "featured" characters in the fanline; Midsummer Ball. *She is not adopted as a child to the fairy couple, but rather adopted because she got a destiny to uphold and that they need to keep her close and at bay. *In the next gen oc roster; She and Orion got a daughter named; Flora. *During her childhood, her british accent is more noticeable than her present to future development. *She is a heavy sleeper, the only thing that can wake her up is a scent of potpourri. *Faye knows how to fence, it started when her, Orion and Roman went to summer camp together. *Faye can hear aura vibrations, so when she is seen flying around than walking, it just means she hears negative vibrations. *She loves taking group-fies with just about anyone she makes friends with. **Additional Info: She got a close up wacky pictures of her close friends' faces. That she sometimes uses to change the group chat box picture, for shits and giggles. *Faye is the type to uses a so much emojis on social media chats (usually the nature related ones, hearts and animals). So when she does not use an emoji, her peers probably think something is wrong. *She hates how much she cracks under-pressure,since she tends to be optimistic and positive during challenges,seeing herself get carried away by pressure, irks her,.She felt like that is something a future queen should not be doing. *She has a habit of cheering out the news or stories that excites her. This cheering usually echoes along the hallway. *Faye is left handed. *She is a meat and cheese lover. **She also loves pastries that are not too sweet to the taste. **She thinks sodas are weird.''"Hrrk~ This taste like swamp bubble infused fruit juice". '' *She loves to give flying hugs, she picks up a friend and swing them around mid-air while hugging them. Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Fairies